Virus ou Drogue
by Kirby-Roxas
Summary: Certains ne savent pas ce qui a causé la fin du monde, on ignore si c'est un virus ou une drogue nommé "Zombie". Pour ma part, je pense que c'est plus plausible que ce soit un virus, mais après c'est à vous de juger. Avant de rentrer dans les détails, je vous conterai trois histoires qui sont plus ou moins liés...


**Comme je l'avais dit, j'ai publié mon One-shot sur The Walking Dead et Breaking Bad. Si j'ai écrit ce OS c'est parce que je trouve que ces deux séries sont liés, étant déjà diffusé sur AMC. Certain pensent que Breaking Bad serait l'introduction de The Walking Dead, il est vrai qu'il y a certaine similitude qu'on peut voir dans TWD. Après je sais pas, si on peut dire que c'est l'introduction, après chacun pense comme il veut.**

 **Sinon je voulais vous dire concernant ce OS que je l'avais écrit quand j'étais en train de regarder la saison 3 de Breaking Bad. Donc j'ignorais la fin, je savais juste Walter White allait mourir (sauf que je savais pas comment il allait mourir). Donc vous étonnez pas pour certaine chose.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

On ne sait pas vraiment l'origine de ce chao mais certains comme les camés pensent que c'est une toute nouvelle drogue appelé par ces gens-là « Zombie ». Elle avait plus d'effet que les autres drogues et rendait donc plus accros les gens. Certains disait que cette drogue vous mettez non seulement dans un état d'ecstasy mais aussi vous étiez affamés et vous pouviez manger n'importe quoi qui vous passer sous la main, bien sûr quelque chose de comestible !

Une rumeur disait qu'une femme avait dévoré son mari sous l'effet de cette drogue. Mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

Ce qui est plus plausible, c'est qu'un virus aurait transformé ces gens en zombie. Comment expliqué qu'à présent lorsqu'on meurt de n'importe qu'elle façon, on revit mais transformé en l'une de ces choses. Ça ne peut-être qu'un virus qui peut faire ça et non pas une drogue sinon il y aurait que les camés qui seraient infectés. Et le monde ne serait pas dans ce chao…

Bref, je vais vous raconter trois histoires. Ces histoires sont toutes connectées plus ou moins par le même sujet : la drogue.

Mais elles sont toutes les trois indépendantes, peut-être que dans ces histoires-là vous reconnaîtrez quelqu'un que vous connaissez, qui sait ?

 ** _Mon ami, le chasseur_**

Jesse Pinkman était un junkie qui était en train de fumer une cigarette dans sa maison. Le jeune homme était accompagné de ses deux compagnons Pete et Brandon (plus connu sous le nom de Badger). Ces deux amis lui apportèrent l'argent que leur avait apporté la méthamphétamine qu'ils avaient vendu. Mais malheureusement ils n'avaient même pas vendu la moitié de leur production.

La drogue surnommé « Zombie » avait maintenant plus de succès que la méth. Aussi depuis la mort de Walter White, Jesse, son partenaire, avait essayé de reprendre la vente en main. Cependant il refusa de reprendre la même formule qu'avait inventée son vieux partenaire. Il disait que c'était par respect pour lui. Mais la méth bleue avait eu beaucoup de succès au temps où le grand Heisenberg (Walter White) était encore vivant.

Au moment où il était mort, le junkie préféra reprendre son ancienne recette avec le supplément de piment.

Jesse prit les billets et les compta un par un, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à apporter que 1500 $ sachant qu'ils gagnaient 5 fois plus que ça. Il divisa l'argent en trois et donna à chacun 500 $.

« C'est tellement peu ronchonna Badger

-Contente-toi d'ce que t'as mec répondit Pete

-Cette foutu drogue « Zombie » va vraiment nous bouffer. Ah, ah ! Se mit à rire cet idiot de Badger, vous avez compris la drogue « Zombie » va nous bouffer !

-Ta gueule Badger ! Cria Jesse, tu dis vraiment d'la merde !

-Mec, j'sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais j'pense qu'on devrait penser à un plan B expliqua Pete

-C'est quoi ton plan B ? Demanda le junkie

-Il faudrait qu'tu reprennes la recette d'Heisenberg. Je sais bien qu'tu veux le respecter mais il faut dire qu'sa méth avait plus de succès qu'la tienne

-T'as raison Pete. C'est pas tes affaires. Ecoutez, j'sais qu'en c'moment le marché va très mal depuis qu'il y a cette nouvelle drogue mais j'crois qu'on devrait changer d'territoire

-Comment ça ? S'étonna Badger

-Il faut qu'on déménage d'ici si on veut vendre. J'pense qu'on devrait partir dans une autre région

-Comme la Virginie ? Demanda les deux hommes

-Non, j'pense qu'on devrait aller en Géorgie »

Ses deux amis ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils se demandaient pourquoi Jesse voulait aller en Géorgie. Il n'y avait rien là-bas, en plus en hiver il faisait froid et parfois il neigeait ce n'était pas comme à Albuquerque qui était situé au Nouveau-Mexique.

Mais Pinkman avait une toute autre raison, il voulait revoir un acheteur qui lui était fidèle et son frère que le junkie considérait maintenant comme un ami.

Il voulait d'abord y aller seul pour voir si c'était possible de créer un marché à la ville où il voulait s'y rendre. Il savait bien que ce serait un long voyage et il espéra qu'il n'irait pas pour rien.

Il décida de prendre l'avion pour s'y rendre puis il louerait une voiture pour une semaine. Une fois arrivé en Géorgie, il conduisait jusqu'à la ville où habitait les deux frères. Il se gara près de leur maison, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. C'était une petite maison qui ressemblait plus à un chalet abandonné, le jardin était très mal entretenu. On pouvait trouver des bouteilles de bière par terre. Le junkie s'était habitué à ce genre d'endroit même s'il était issu d'une famille bourgeoise.

Il frappa à la porte. Un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine et qui en faisait beaucoup plus lui ouvrit la porte. Il avait à la main une bouteille de bière. Jesse su que c'était Will Dixon, enfin tout le monde l'appelait Dixon. C'était le père des deux frangins, « le vieux » comme l'appelait Merle.

Dixon l'invita à rentrer et se rassit sur son canapé pour regarder un match de football américain avec ses potes. Le junkie partit vers la chambre des deux frères Dixon mais il n'y avait personne, il devina qu'ils devaient sûrement être dans le garage.

Lorsqu'il entra, il n'y avait seulement que l'un des deux frères. C'était le cadet, l'avorton comme l'appelait parfois son père. Il réparait la moto de son aîné. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut qu'il y avait Jesse dans la pièce.

« Yo, Daryl ! T'sais où est ton frère ?

-Il est en taule

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-c'qu'il a foutu pour aller en taule ?

-Il a tabassé un mec dans un bar

-Ah désolé, mec. J'savais pas

-Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Je croyais qu'c'était un trou à rat pour toi

-Ben, j'voulais vendre de la méth à ton frère

-Pff… Me prends pas pour un con, je sais qu't'es venu pour autre chose

-Ouais… euh je suis venu pour voir si ici se serait un lieu cool pour vendre ma méth

-Pourquoi ? Tu vends plus aussi bien ?

-Non, les ventes vont très mal à cause d'une nouvelle drogue

-Tu parles d'la drogue « Zombie » ?

-Ouais c'est ça

-J'peux pas vraiment t'aider pour ça. Mais tout ce que j'peux t'dire c'est qu'cette drogue n'a pas vraiment d'succès ici. D'après mon frère, les gens préfèrent la méth que l'autre drogue et il paraît qu'ils adorent la méth bleue d'Heisenberg »

Jesse se tût pendant un moment, il repensa à certains moments qu'il avait vécus lorsqu'il « cuisinait » avec Walter. Les emmerdes qu'ils rencontraient et les sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire. Daryl ignorait le lien qu'avait Jesse et cet homme mais il savait qu'ils étaient proches.

Le junkie lui avait raconté la vie qu'il avait eue avec cet homme qui était avant cela l'un de ses professeurs. Puis du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'il a su qu'il avait un cancer des poumons. Il était devenu un fabricant de méthamphétamine et ensuite il s'était créé un pseudonyme, « Heisenberg ». Il était connu car il avait créé de la méth pure chimiquement parlant, comme quoi c'était pratique d'être professeur de chimie !

Jesse arrêta de repenser au passé, il déclara à son ami qu'il devait observer toutes les rues et les quartiers. Daryl lui proposa tout de même de dormir ici pendant la semaine, le junkie accepta son hospitalité. Il sortit du foyer des Dixon et pendant toute cette semaine il observa cette ville, puis le jour où il devait partir. Il remercia le cadet de l'avoir héberger pendant cette semaine. Pinkman lui assura qu'il reviendrait bientôt même très bientôt.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, dans sa maison. Il prit le téléphone et appela ses potes pour qu'ils viennent chez lui. Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui le junkie déclara :

« C'est bon, les affaires vont reprendre. La ville où je suis allé est parfaite pour vendre notre méth. Et Pete à propos de ton plan B, j'pense qu'ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée

-J'croyais qu't'étais pas d'accord avec ça

-Oh qu'si et j'emmerde M. White s'il vient me hanter. Maintenant la Géorgie est à nous ! »

 _ **L'adjoint du shérif et l'agent de la DEA**_

C'était un samedi, un jour où l'adjoint du shérif, Rick Grimes, ne travaillait pas. Un jour parfait pour aller faire les magasins. Il était partit dans une boutique de costume et de robe de marié, il était en train d'essayer différent costume. Il hésitait entre le costume bleu marine et le costume noir et blanc qui d'après sa fille, Penny, lui faisait penser à un pingouin.

« Alors lequel te plaît ? Demanda Rick

-Je sais pas papa. Tu es très beau dans les deux costumes

-Oui mais il s'agit de ton mariage et j'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux que je mette le costume « pingouin » ou le costume bleu marine

-Hm… Tu peux prendre les deux. Un pour le jour du mariage et l'autre pour le lendemain

-C'est pas bête mais ma carte bancaire va risquer de faire la gueule dit-il en riant »

Elle se mit à rire un peu et ensuite elle lui fit un sourire. C'était sa façon de montrer qu'elle avait bien aimé sa blague. Aussi il fallait le dire, elle répondait souvent avec son sourire. D'ailleurs c'était son sourire qui la rendait radieuse et il comprenait pourquoi son futur gendre avait cédé à sa fille, même lui ne pouvait pas résister à ces sourires.

Penny hésita à essayer les robes car elle était quand même enceinte de 6 mois et elle avait déjà le ventre qui ressortait. Surtout que son mariage était bien après l'accouchement, dans 6 mois exactement. Bien sûr, le jour de son mariage elle n'aurait pas la même taille que lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

Rick lui conseilla d'essayer quelques robes car il avait bien compris qu'elle avait qu'une envie c'était de les essayer. Elle avait déjà repéré une robe qui lui plaisait vraiment à tel point qu'elle voulait celle-là pour son mariage. Lorsqu'elle partit à la cabine d'essayage et qu'elle se montra à son père.

Rick admirait sa fille, elle était tellement belle et elle avait tellement grandit qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte des années qui avaient filé. Son plus grand regret, c'était que sa mère n'avait pas été là pour la voir grandir et maintenant de la voir devenir une femme.

Il avait essayé de contacter son ancienne compagne en cherchant sur internet. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé même pas une adresse mail. Il aurait tellement aimé que son ex-compagne, Molly, soit au moins là le jour de son mariage. Ensuite, il partit acheté les deux costumes et Penny laissa la robe. Elle demanda tout de même à la caissière si elle pouvait acheter cette robe sur internet, la jeune femme lui affirma que c'était possible.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils rejoignirent Lori et Carl qui étaient chez un traiteur. Ils regardaient pour les gâteaux et attendaient justement la future mariée. C'était à elle de choisir le gâteau tandis que son fiancé, Stan s'occupait de son côté de choisir le repas.

Elle hésitait à prendre une pièce montée au chocolat ou à la fraise. Sa belle-mère, Lori, lui conseilla de prendre celle à la fraise tandis que son petit frère, Carl, lui conseilla celle au chocolat.

Penny se tourna donc vers son père et il lui répondit en souriant :

« Pourquoi pas les deux ? »

Elle se mit à sourire et elle décida finalement de prendre celle au chocolat. D'ailleurs son petit frère était content d'avoir gagné contre sa mère, c'était tellement important pour lui.

Puis ils rentrèrent dans leur petite ville, King County. Rick avait invité à dîner son meilleur ami, Shane. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait eu un coup de fil, d'un collègue qu'ils avaient rencontré tous les deux lorsqu'ils étaient partis en stage au Nouveau-Mexique. Ils devaient se spécialiser sur la drogue et son trafic, en tout cas leur supérieur leur avait demandé d'aller là-bas. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient aller à des centaines de kilomètres de la Géorgie pour juste se spécialiser sur la drogue.

Surtout qu'il y avait d'autres offices de police qui étaient spécialisés dans la drogue et qui étaient situé en Géorgie. Ils savaient bien qu'au Nouveau-Mexique, il y avait plus de dealer et de drogue car c'était un Etat situé à la frontière des Etats-Unis et du Mexique, le trafic était donc très courant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient partis là-bas pendant plus d'une semaine et ils avaient rencontré l'agent de la DEA, Hank Schrader. Ainsi un lien s'était créé entre les trois hommes. Et les deux meilleurs amis prenaient des nouvelles de Hank et lui aussi fit de même. En parlant de la DEA, c'était un service de police qui était chargé d'arrêter les dealers et d'empêcher le trafic de ces stupéfiants. Shane lui annonça qu'il avait parlé avec l'agent de la DEA, Rick voulut aussi l'appeler avant le dîner.

Il prit donc son téléphone et tapa le numéro de téléphone. Il eût d'abord au bout du fil Marie, sa femme, et il lui indiqua qu'il voulait parler à Hank Schrader. Elle donna donc le téléphone à son mari en indiquant que c'était un collègue de Géorgie, il sût directement avant d'avoir le téléphone que c'était Rick Grimes.

« Hé mon pote, Rick. Ça va ?

-Comme d'habitude je vais très bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien aussi mentit-il »

Mais l'adjoint du shérif savait très bien que Hank allait mal. Même s'il avait répondu de façon euphorique, il avait quand même dans son ton quelque chose qui sonnait faux et que Rick percevait.

Il lui demanda ce qu'il avait exactement :

« Toujours aussi perspicace, Grimes. Tu m'as toujours impressionné pour ça

-Sérieusement Hank, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive

-Quelque chose de grave est arrivée… Tu te rappelles de mon beau-frère Walter ?

-Oui, je me rappelle

-Ben il est mort

-Ah je suis désolé. Toutes mes condoléances

-Merci… Surtout que je viens d'apprendre qu'il fabriquait de la méth et je me suis même pas rendu compte

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il en faisait ?

-Oh je dirais depuis presque deux ans

-Deux ans !

-Ouais je sais… J'ai vraiment pas été à la hauteur sur ce coup là

-Comment tu pouvais savoir que ton beau-frère faisait ça ? Moi aussi je n'aurai jamais soupçonné un membre de ma famille »

Hank se sentait beaucoup moins coupable grâce à Rick. Il savait comment rassurer les gens. Puis ils entamèrent leur conversation sur d'autres sujets plus joyeux. Grimes annonça à Hank qu'il allait devenir grand-père. D'ailleurs l'agent était très étonné de l'apprendre et disait « Tu seras un jeune papi » car il savait que Rick avait 43 ans. Ensuite il ajouta que sa fille allait bientôt se marier et il mentionna les préparatifs, puis il parla de son jeune fils qui d'après lui grandissait trop vite.

A son tour, l'agent raconta sa vie. Il mentionna sa petite nièce, Holly, qui avait maintenant plus d'un an et son neveu, Walter Jr, qui avait demandé à ses proches d'arrêter qu'on l'appelle Flynn. Il voulait reprendre son véritable prénom.

Puis leur conversation cessa quand Lori appela son mari pour qu'il vienne manger. Il raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea à sa place puis il rejoignit sa famille et son meilleur ami.

 ** _Un nouveau dealer à Los Angeles_**

Maintenant, je vais vous raconter la dernière histoire. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune chômeur. Le travail n'était pas vraiment son fort. Il avait essayé plusieurs emplois mais à chaque fois il était soit viré ou soit renvoyé ailleurs car il avait des problèmes psychologiques dû à son enfance.

Durant ces journées, il jouait non-stop à la console. C'était un véritable geek. Il était la caricature vivante du no-life. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir un copain et une copine. Ils vivaient tous les trois ensembles dans un appartement à Los Angeles.

Mais son amant, Kyle, et sa bien-aimée, Sara, voulaient que Steven, le geek, cherche un travail car c'était le seul à ne pas travailler. Kyle faisait des études de droit et il était à la fin de ses études pour devenir avocat. Il travaillait donc généralement au tribunal et rentrait tard le soir.

Par conséquent, Sara travaillait en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant. Son projet était de gérer un restaurant mais pour ça elle devait avoir l'argent nécessaire pour réaliser son projet.

Donc elle travaillait dur et souvent elle faisait des heures supplémentaires.

Un jour, Steven décida de chercher du travail mais il le faisait juste pour faire plaisir à ses deux compagnons. Pour faire bonne impression, il portait un costard et une cravate. Il se rendit dans plusieurs entreprises et dans des magasins mais personne ne voulait de lui à cause de son C.V.

Sur le chemin du retour, des types lui demandèrent de venir le voir. Ils l'avaient vu aller dans plusieurs endroits pour chercher du travail et ils lui proposèrent de travailler pour eux.

Ils étaient trois, il y avait un type qui avait l'air idiot et qui avait un bonnet avec un pompon. Le deuxième était un maigrichon et il portait un bonnet. Enfin le troisième devait être le chef, il était châtain aux yeux bleus et il avait une barbe qui le faisait vieillir de quelques années.

« Alors t'acceptes d'travailler pour nous ? Demanda le chef

-Oui, au moins je gagnerai un max de pognon mais je voulais savoir. Est-ce qu'il y a un grand risque de se faire prendre ?

-Ben, il y a toujours un risque. Mais le truc c'est qu'tu dois faire très attention

-D'accord. Ben j'accepte de devenir l'un de vos dealers

-Parfait, tu commences demain et tu viens ici à la même heure

-Ok, et c'est quoi vos noms ? Il faut bien que je sache comment vous appelez si on travaille ensemble

-Je suis Jesse, lui Pete et l'autre là-bas c'est Badger

-Bien, moi c'est Steven »

Puis le geek rentra chez lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir un travail digne de ce nom. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à trouver c'était ce boulot qui ne lui garantissait pas la sécurité. L'avantage c'est qu'il allait gagner beaucoup d'argent et il pourrait enfin s'acheter une PS4 en plus d'une Xbox One. Il avait fait une énorme liste de jeux, il pourrait enfin tous les acheter !

Malheureusement, il dût mentir à Kyle et Sara. Il leur faisait croire qu'il travaillait dans un magasin. Au début, ses deux compagnons le crurent mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, ils commençaient à avoir des doutes sur leur geek adoré.

Le doute commença lorsqu'il s'était acheté une PS4 sachant que normalement il ne devait pas avoir un énorme salaire puis le doute s'accumula lorsqu'il s'acheta tous ces jeux.

Puis un jour, Sara rentra dans l'appartement. Elle était vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci. Un soir, elle osa dire à ses deux amants ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait été virée car trois hommes n'avaient pas payé l'addition et à la place ils l'avaient payé avec beaucoup de gramme de méth. C'était un bouleversement pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas accomplir son rêve.

Lorsqu'elle décrivait chaque homme, Steven su que c'était les trois hommes avec lequel il travaillait. Il décida de continuer de travailler avec eux pour ramasser le plus d'argent possible pour financer le projet de Sara.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut amassé assez d'argent il décida d'annuler le contrat avec eux. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça.

« Pourquoi t'arrête, hein ?! Gueula Jesse

-J'en ai fini avec vous ! J'ai déjà assez d'argent pour ce que je veux faire et puis vous le méritez pas que je continue

-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?!

-A cause de vous ma copine a été virée ! Vous lui avez payé votre bouffe avec de la méth !

-Ah oui ! Tu parles d'la jolie p'tite serveuse

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

-Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas m'frapper ! »

Steven sauta sur Jesse et lui donna plusieurs coups de poing. Ses deux potes ne réagissaient pas et préféraient déguerpir au lieu de rester ici. Puis Jesse prit le dessus sur Steven et lui donna à son tour plusieurs coups de poing. Mais ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raison valable pour se frapper dessus. Les deux hommes s'excusèrent puis le junkie lui révéla qu'il voulait que le geek parte avec eux en Géorgie. Mais il avait bien compris que le geek voulait arrêter et il le comprenait d'une certaine façon.

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Lorsque le geek rentra chez lui blessé, ses deux compagnons s'inquiétèrent mais il ne voulut pas trop rentrer dans les détails. Il finit par annoncer à Sara qu'il avait l'argent pour financer son projet. Elle se mit à pleurer de joie et elle lui fit un câlin mais elle ne lui demanda pas tout de suite comment il avait pu avoir tout cet argent.

A vrai dire, il ne préféra pas leur en parler, tout ce qu'il put dire c'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'interdit pour avoir cet argent. Et ses deux compagnons ne voulaient pas en savoir d' les semaines étaient passées et les médias annoncèrent qu'il y avait une maladie qui avait touché une bonne partie de la population. C'était comme ça que les rôdeurs étaient apparus à cause d'une maladie et non d'une drogue.

Alors ces histoires vous ont bien plu ? Vous vous demandez comment les personnages ont pu survivre durant l'épidémie. Il y en a certain vous savez déjà car vous devez peut-être les connaître.

Mais je suppose que vous ignorez ce qui est arrivé à Jesse et sa bande, ce qui est arrivé à la famille White ou au couple Schrader. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils ont survécu tout comme le groupe de survivant de Rick. Jesse et ses potes ont continué leur marche jusqu'à qu'ils apprennent qu'il y avait des rôdeurs, ils sont partis se réfugier à Atlanta mais comme vous le savez déjà c'était trop tard.

Les morts avaient déjà conquis la ville puis ils se sont donc réfugier dans une autre ville où ils ont trouvé un groupe de survivant.

Ensuite, les White et les Schrader sont restés ensemble et le gouvernement a essayé de sauver les civiles mais c'était trop tard Albuquerque était remplit de rôdeurs.

Ils sont partis au Texas et ils ont rencontrés beaucoup de difficulté pour aller là-bas. La petite Holly pleurait souvent et elle attirait l'attention des rôdeurs. Puis il y avait Walter Jr qui était handicapé à cause d'une infirmité motrice cérébrale donc il marchait avec des béquilles.

Quoi qu'il en soit ils ont réussi par arriver dans une ville. Et par chance il y avait un groupe de survivant qui avait barricadé la ville.


End file.
